Backstreet Songs for Gleek Lovers
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: Rachel Berry is a woman of action // After being serenaded by Puck and Quinn, Rachel and Finn respond in kind.
1. Puck&Quinn:Trouble Is

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to come up with a way to turn _Before the Storm_ into a full-fledged story (I'm considering putting Quinn's and Finn's points of view, what do you think?). I don't know if it's going to work because every single time I try to write about anything **other** than Puckleberry (Puckerberry? Puckelberry?), Rachel and Noah's goodness fill my mind, and my muse gets me going.

Anyway, this goes with a big kiss for everyone who reviewed _Before the Storm_, especially SapphireEJ, who writes one of the best RP stories ever, _Out of the Blue_ (I'm on alert for it and I save all the chapters in my computer). Thank you for the kind words and encouragement!

**Disclaimer: **As I said above, I was trying to put Ryan Murphy's characters to good use, entwined with the Backstreet Boys' song I'm using in this chapter, for a Quinn/Finn story, until Rachel yelled at me how perfect it was for her and Noah. And you know how little miss diva can be demanding.

**Summary: **(Quinn Fabray was a woman with a mission). After the secret comes out, Puck and Quinn serenade their halves.

**Backstreet Songs for Gleek Lovers**

_A Quinn/Finn, Puckleberry two-parter_

_By Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Q**uinn Fabray was a woman with a mission.

It was the fourth week after Jacob Ben-Israel made her and Puck and Rachel and Finn all the 'favor' of revealing to the entire school that Puck was actually the father of her baby, and to say that Rachel had been furious, and Finn had been heartbroken with Quinn and pissed at Puck, would be the understatement of the century. Rachel had stormed into glee room, slapped Puck, glared at Quinn and then stormed out. Finn had made much a worse mess: he called Quinn a slut and, when Puck tried to defend her, the quarterback slammed his fist into his ex-best friend's face.

Since then, Quinn and Puck had spent time together, him nursing his broken nose and both nursing broken hearts, and trying to put together a plan to get both back in Rachel's and Finn's good graces. Quinn guessed they could thank their luck that Finn and Rachel hadn't hooked up right away after dumping both her and Puck, because if it had happened, then Quinn would never have the chance of putting her plan into action.

She marched towards the football field, and found Puck exactly where she knew he would be: sitting on the bleachers, brooding like there was no tomorrow. She knew that, since the day Rachel had dumped him, he went there to think, back at the place where he thought their relationship would end, after the mash up, but became closer than before. The blonde ex-cheerleader slid in the bleacher next to him, and said with a sing-song voice, "I have an awesome idea".

"I'm not hooking up with you", he said curtly, eyes never leaving the bleacher underneath his feet. Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped his neck. "OW! Why's that for?!" He grumbled, looking up at her as he massaged where she hit him.

"For being a dumbass. I don't want to hook up with you, jerk", Quinn snapped, and then her face softened. "We're gonna claim back what's ours". At his puzzled face, she added, "Berry and Finn, Puck. I know just how we're gonna convince them of getting back together with us".

"How are we gonna get this miracle?" He growled, eyes flashing with pain at thinking of Rachel.

"How else? A song". Her smile was huge, and, when she plopped her iPod ear-bud in his ear and pressed play, his face broke into a small smile.

"You know what, Fabray? I think it's perfect. Only, this is a guy song", he pointed, and she shrugged.

"Kurt sang 'Defying Gravity'".

"Please", he snorted. "Kurt is as girly as they can get".

"I don't care. We're gonna work out a way". Her eyes lit up as she realized something. "And I know the exact person who can help us out".

*

**M**r. Schue was with a secretive smile when New Directions filed in for the afternoon's practice, two days later. "Please have a sit, guys. Today we're gonna begin working on unexpected duets, the ones no one could see coming with songs you wouldn't imagine". Their faces lit up, and the quiet murmurs amongst themselves were an indication that the idea had its merits.

The fact that Rachel looked mildly interested, and Finn outright zoned out, didn't escape for Will. Or Puck. Or Quinn, the latter two feeling antsy. "The idea was from Puck and Quinn, and they already have their song worked out". Will hid a smirk at how Rachel and Finn perked up at the names of their exes being mentioned, Rachel narrowing her eyes dangerously and Finn flat out glaring. "Let's hear it", he added with a smile, nodding at Quinn and Puck.

With a small smile, Quinn nodded at Kurt, Mercedes and Mike, who took their places: Mike behind the drums, Mercedes and Kurt as backing vocals. Puck began strumming his guitar, while Quinn began singing, her eyes never leaving Finn.

**How come you never know what you've got**

**Until it's gone?**

**Too bad**

**Cause I never felt so good with anyone**

**How fooled was I into thinking**

**I was gonna be alright, okay, fine?**

Puck took over, with Quinn acting as his backing vocal with Kurt and Mercedes. He poured his heart out with his eyes, silently pleading with Rachel to open up just a little to what he had to say.

**So every day I try a little harder to forget her**

**Lie here, convince myself**

**Tomorrow will be better**

**Trouble is**

**I can't get her out of my mind**

**When I close my eyes at night**

**Who's gonna save me?**

**Now she's gone**

Quinn joined him for the second part of the chorus, her soft voice missing the edge it had when she sang with Finn. It sounded good with Puck's, but everyone could see that their voices didn't work out that well together, not like it was for Puck and Rachel. Both had strong voices and they went well together.

**Trouble is**

**There's a part of me**

**That still can't let go of a memory**

**Now I know what it is**

**Love is what the trouble is**

Puck carried on singing the next verse. Rachel's hard, narrowed eyes had softened considerably, her whole demeanor changing as she (finally) listened. He was surprised when she even sang along, only mouthing the words while her lower lip quivered slightly.

**How come she said**

'**You never wear your heart where I can see'?**

**Too bad cause now I'm the one who's sorry**

**Yeah**

**How stupid was I**

**Into thinking I was gonna be alright, okay, fine**

Quinn began singing the second part of the verse. She had insisted with Puck that she wanted it, and he gave in. Her eyes spoke volumes, begging for Finn's forgiveness. Just like Rachel's, his posture had changed, eyes soft and sad, and Quinn's heart broke just a little bit more as she realized how much her lie had affected the man she loved. But she had to hope, she couldn't lose it, and it was with fervor that this would work out that she belted.

**So every day I find a little something to remind me**

**No matter how I try**

**I can't put the past behind me**

**Trouble is**

**I can't get her out of my mind**

**When I close my eyes at night**

**Who's gonna save me?**

**Now she's gone (she's gone, oh)**

**Trouble is**

**There's a part of me**

**That still can't let go of a memory**

**Now I know what it is**

**Yes, I**

**Now I know what it is**

**Love is what the trouble is**

**Love is what the trouble is, yeah**

Silence was thick when the duo stopped singing. Everyone was holding their breaths – it was pretty clear Puck and Quinn had been singing not for the entire club, but specifically for Finn and Rachel, and they wanted to see how they would react. Of course,

Rachel was the first to move. She looked at Finn and they nodded at each other, before vanishing out of the door.

Quinn fell to the floor, in tears.

Puck's heart broke just a little more. And he seriously considered the idea of crashing his guitar.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Finn&Rachel: Love Will Keep You

**Author's Note: **I really have to stop writing _Glee _stories. My other readers are going to kick my ass because I'm not updating the other stories fast enough!

And just now I feel like crying. I can't get to write a second chapter to _Before the Storm_. Nothing I write is good enough, and I am unfortunately as perfectionist with my writing as Rachel is with her singing. Maybe because I just can't see myself writing anything longer than one-shots, this being longer as a two-parter.

**Disclaimer: **As said on the previous chapter, the characters belong to Mr. Murphy (who is neglecting us PR fans), and the songs are property of amazing Backstreet Boys (I adore them).

**Summary: **(Rachel Berry was a woman of action) After being serenaded by Puck and Quinn, Rachel and Finn respond in kind.

**Backstreet Songs for Gleek Lovers**

_A Finn/Quinn, Puckleberry two-parter_

_By Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

_**Love Will Keep You Up All Night**_

**R**achel Berry was a woman of action.

Especially when it came to arts, she was never one to stay behind with arms crossed. She recognized a challenge when she saw one, and she didn't back down from it. She always kept her eyes on the prize and, if sometimes she had to play dirty to achieve it, so she would.

Of course, it was strictly directed to Glee and her ultimate goal of becoming a superstar.

However, when it came to relationships… Rachel was as clueless as the next sixteen-year-old diva-in-training. And she had to admit that the last month and a half had been filled with more craziness than she had expected to happen as an afterwards of being Noah Puckerman's girlfriend. After all, she surely wasn't waiting for the bomb that her boyfriend – the one she was starting to believe she loved – had impregnated his best friend's girlfriend.

But she had to give it to Puck: he knew how to pick the songs when he wanted to impress her. First with 'Sweet Caroline', then now with Backstreet Boys. Oh yes, she knew he had sung was 'Trouble Is' by them, she had the album and that track specifically was a personal favorite. However, she had never listened to it in front of him (she knew he would mock her mercilessly), so she supposed it had been Quinn's suggestion.

All in all, it had been a perfect performance, and she would be lying if she said that it hadn't pulled at her heartstrings. His voice sounded so sincere, and the pain in his eyes was so genuine… The same applied to Quinn, and the tiny brunette looked discretely at her much taller companion.

Finn had maintained a stony silence since they left choir room, but she knew Quinn's performance had affected him as much as Puck's had affected her. Their friendship was grown tighter since Babygate broke loose, and Rachel now felt Finn was the closest she had to a brother. She knew people had half-expected them to get together, but they felt too much like family. Besides, she was in love with Puck, and Finn loved Quinn.

She knew that their exit had broken their hearts. It had been hard for her too, as well as for Finn, to leave, but Puck and Quinn had serenaded them and they deserved a similar answer. The apprentice of diva lit up as she pulled her pink iPod out of her purse and scrolled through her playlist. "Hey, Finn", she said conversationally, "can you learn a song in like, less than five minutes?"

He looked confused at her, and then she smiled lightly as she explained to him what they were going to do.

*

**T**he glee members, plus Mr. Schue, were still gathered on the choir room, Quinn with red, puffy eyes, her face all swollen thanks to her tears, when Rachel and Finn walked back in, shocking everyone. Rachel's heart warmed at the way Puck's eyes lit up when he saw her, and she settled in front of the piano, arranging the music sheets in front of her as she gently began fingering the worn keys.

**I won't tell nobody**

**I'll just scream it in my mind**

**Nothing good in life is scripted**

**It's not like we predicted**

**That the one you want**

**Is going to be the one you thought**

Rachel's voice was crystal clear, her eyes glued at Puck whose face was unreadable but eyes spoke volumes. Her fingers caressed the keys, the accords coming together beautifully. Finn, who had leant against the piano as Rachel sang, had his eyes half-closed, and looked through his lowered lids at Quinn, who was looking hopefully and curiously at him.

**I won't tell nobody**

**But I won't live like a prisoner**

**Nothing has to be so perfect**

**Can you tell me was it worth it**

**Because her heart can't lie**

**And even though her face may try**

**Love can keep you up all night**

Rachel and Finn sang the chorus together, voices harmonizing beautifully as always, but hearts beating in sync with those of the amazed teenagers in front of them, the pretty pregnant blonde and the sexy left tackler.

**Cause love will keep you up all night**

**It's nothing that you can't decide**

**One day you're all alone**

**The next you're crying on the phone**

**Love will keep you up all night**

**You gotta taste the sweet divine**

**To get to the other side**

**Love will keep you up all night**

Rachel carried on with the song, voice resonating powerful and strong. Quinn was crying, hands clasped tightly together with Santana and Brittany. Puck hovered silently a few rows back, eyes never leaving Rachel's elegant, petite form. She looked so beautiful, so in her element. She was going to be a star, he knew it – he just hoped he could be there with her when she achieved her dream.

**If I don't tell a living soul**

**Still everyone would know**

**Yes, they would**

**It's always 3 am somewhere**

**You know it when you get there**

**Some people try to cover it up**

**Some people think it's never enough**

**Cause love will keep you up all night**

**It's nothing that you can't decide**

**One day you're all alone**

**The next you're crying on the phone**

**Love will keep you up all night**

**You gotta taste the sweet divine**

**To get to the other side**

**Love will keep you up all night**

**Love will keep you up all night**

The choir room was silent as Rachel whispered the last line of the verse, the piano notes hanging heavy on the air. Then Puck moved, taking her on his arms and kissing her passionately. "I so adore you, Berry", he growled before happily shoving his tongue down her throat. The gleeks could see a blush creeping up at Rachel's cheeks (she however kissed him back with equal enthusiasm) and laughed, applauding insanely.

Mr. Schuester was congratulating Finn, who had wrapped an arm tightly around Quinn's waist and gently stroked her tiny baby bump. "It was amazing!" He told the taller boy, while Quinn looked adoringly.

Noah and Rachel couldn't care less. They were wrapped into their own little bubble of love.

**The End**

**Note: **Way shorter than part one, but I just can't write Rachel and Finn interaction. Let me hear what you think. For now this is over, but I can restart it when my muse gives me new ideas.


End file.
